


i had chains but now i'm free (no strings on me)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: josh gets top surgery and he finally feels like himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mention of surgery scars. please stay safe.
> 
> title from the movie the avengers: age of ultron.

when josh gets top surgery, it's all well and there's a weight lifted from his chest (literally). he feels free, nothing holding him down, no more binders, and the best part is that he can take his shirt off and walk around in the apartment topless, _without a care_ and there's nothing to stop him from doing it. he feels beautiful. he feels like a boy, he feels like josh. he is a boy. he's _josh_.  
  
when he goes on tour with tyler he feels so much better than in the last, no more of that compressed chest and the broken ribs. he's happy, he's happy, he's happy.  
tyler's happy too. happy for josh, happy because he is too.  
  
when he takes off his shirt on stage, there's a grin on his face, tyler looks at him and he's smiling too. _give it up for josh dun on the drums!_ tyler yells into the mic, people are cheering and applauding, josh stands up and throws his arms into the air holding his drumsticks and happiness is overwhelming him, he could burst into tears right this moment, and there are scars on his chest but they're perfectly fine and he doesn't care because _he's free_.  
  
he does start crying then, but he's still got that smile on his face.  


End file.
